The present invention relates to women's undergarments and more specifically to female support garments and more particularly to improvements in brassieres. The invention further relates to a brassier including an assembly which allows a wearer to inflate portions of the bra to selectively alter the shape of a wearer's breasts without artificial implants, padding, or other artificial supports. The invention further relates to an integrally attached assembly which allows pneumatic inflation of regions of a brassiere which oppose selected breast locations to locally load a breast at least one location to enable the user to selectively adjust breast shape to give an illusion of a user selected breast shape or increased breast size.